


容夏和那个谁

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther
Summary: 色情描写注意





	容夏和那个谁

容夏

容被夏揉的浑身发软。他浑身绷紧，身体不由自主地向后反弓起来。只是这样其实更像是把胸送到夏的手里，还有点投怀送抱的意思。容看了人看眼半掩的门，看到门外陆陆续续经过的人影，羞的满脸通红。他把双手覆在夏揉弄他胸的两只手上，只敢表现出一点点想把人手移开的意思，也不敢说话，只能喉咙里发出微弱的哼声。夏一听这带着抗拒的声音顿时就不满了，他骤然冷下脸，加重了手上的动作。“叫什么叫。叫这么骚，是不是就想勾引我干你。”夏捏住容的乳头，又掐又扯，使劲碾了两下，最后干脆抽出一只手来把容的T恤前摆整个撩起来，送到容的嘴边。“自己咬着。”


End file.
